


Emeralds

by Holtzexmachina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin - Freeform, Established Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Poetry, ghostbusters - Freeform, holtz - Freeform, i guess, new take on holtzbert, poem, poetic expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzexmachina/pseuds/Holtzexmachina
Summary: She stares into those emerald eyesSo full of promiseSo full of desireAKAPoem about Holtzbert





	Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I would have a stab at writing poetry, let's see how that pans out.
> 
> Be nice I am new at this ok XD

She stares into those emerald eyes

So full of promise

So full of desire.

 

Auburn hair in wisps around her face,

A smile playing around her lips

Blue and green lovers in a park

Marvelling at their fortune.

 

A diamond glistens,

Reflecting the shine in those emerald eyes,

Sitting atop its silver throne

Promising love in days beyond.

 

Time passes,

Two become four;

They laugh and they cry

She never thought she would be so lucky.

 

Time flies,

There are fights and tears

But in the end,

Those emerald eyes

Always shine for her again.


End file.
